Hospital House
by LECandeh
Summary: Liz Manson is a nurse for the hospital in town. Her niece Samantha Manson is dropped off everyday there. This is hard enough but things get intersting 1 night as a raven haired boy is huried into the emergency room. And he isnt what he seems...D x S.R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Candeh**- I just started this one to see how well this goes. If I get enough reviews for it, then I'll go through with it. But showing me you want it to continue means that you review like crazy, ok? Okay.

But before I start, I have to let you know that on my other stories, the recently updated, "The Ring" and the soon to be updated "With One Roll of The Dice", are going slowly because I'm having major writers block.

Well, a little summary for it is in my notebook which is pack neatly away 2 inches from where I'm actually sitting and I feel no need to reach. You see, it's a very long reach like that...

So I'll give you the quickest summary I have from the top of my head, seeing as the won't let me write a complete one for the front page. -sigh- fan-fiction sites these days...

But, just a quick note, Sam and Danny haven't met in this fiction yet. There will be a lot of D x S in this fic, unlike my others which have been lacking quite a few...

**Summary:**

Elizabeth Manson is a nurse for the Amity Park hospital in town. The job is tough, and to top off all the work, her niece, Samantha Manson, is dropped off everyday at the place. If it isn't enough that she has to try and help Doctor's save lives, but watch out for a 14 year old teenager, the Nurse Elizabeth doesn't know what else to do. And it's not fun for Sam either, without much friends, she stares at the patients, watching their lives melt away. Watching someone die every day is hard enough, but things get interesting one night as a raven haired boy is hurried quickly into the emergency room where her aunt works. And he isn't what he seems... (D x S)

I hope you enjoy it because I'm planning on keeping it up.

I haven't dedicate this to anybody yet, but I might as I go along... -wink-

**Chapter 1:**

Elizabeth Mansonstood heavily as she watched her niece spin a straw in circles around in an empty coffee mug._That girl looks nothing like me. _She thought, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder and thinking downslightlyon her sister. If she hadn't raised Sam to be like this, maybe she'd have a little more class. _Maybe she'd turn just like her good old aunt Elizabeth..._ She sighed, watching a patent moan from behind their curtain.

She turned away from her niece, her thoughts about her still running. But she smiled at the patient as she moaned, her face covered with glossy locks of red short hair.

"This," Elizabeth sighed, watching the spark on the needle glisten in the sunlight, "won't hurt a bit" And she quickly brought down the needle into the young woman's arm, ignoring the wince of pain she'd grown use to.

Sam Manson had arrived at this hospital for about 5 years. Everyday while her mother, went to her social parties early. _Beauty Sleep was needed, _She mimicked. But as she watched the brightly haired girl rub harshly at her arm, she winced, still not growing enough custom to needles.

Aunt Elizabeth had been an OK person to hang out with. There had been many times when Sam had been in trouble at the hospital. But she'd learned her lesson, feeling like a punished kid, she remained seated in the bright yellow chair, only wandering at the times she needed to...

And she'd felt the time the second Elizabeth Manson stuck her head down. She slipped off the chair, pulling herself on her stomach. The front door only a few steps away and it was her goal.

A man pushing an elder man in a wheel chair gave her a grave look but ignored her nonetheless. Sam knew almost al the people that worked there. She'd become more popular than her aunt, who'd spent her time chasing after the elderly single men...

The man in the wheel chair had been at this place for seven years due to cancer. He wasn't expected to survive this long, but they're was always a miracle here and there. Sam smiled as she watched him lean back in his seat, waiting for his young friend to make her way silent and unnoticed out the door.

Sam let out a cry of victory as she escaped through the glass doors and hid desperately behind the brick wall. She ducked down below a low treeout into the streets of Amity Park. She could have felt happier outside, but the nervousness of the residents frightened her. A single woman, dark-skinned and dark hair, walked low to the ground in fear of...

"Him." Sam said slyly to herself as she came face-to-face with a tattered poster hanging slightly ripped on a telephone pole.

Danny's Phantom's hair couldn't get any whiter and his eyes glowed brightly in the poster. It made Samantha shiver as she felt a presence of something behind her.

"I know." I sighing voice appeared from behind her, making her jump. "Whoa, calm down." It replied quickly, seeing Sam jump. A perfectly manicured hand, slammed in her face.

The girl looked about 15, but she wasn't. Her hair was curly and black, knotted slightly in the back. She wore a yellow top, with a bright orange skirt. The smile she wore was priceless, one Sam had given many times; perfect for acting, and unmistakable expression of a soap star.

"Valerie Grey." The girl said, extending a hand out to shake. It was straight, as if she'd been in the army. Sam shook, carefully, noticing the girl was strong. She seemed a little too shifty, as if she were watching something also.

"Sam Manson." She replied, tightening her pony-tail in the back.

"Uh-huhPleasure." Valerie replied, with a quick glance over her shoulder towards a fast whoosh of the wind. "What was that?" She asked, her desperate face in Sam's.

"I'm not sure." Sam shrugged, her mouth twitching with curiosity.

There was a gust of wind and a green slick movement from the back of her head.

Valerie Grey became tense.

She let go quickly of Sam's hand and speed off in the other direction. "I've got to go." She replied, saluting her a goodbye.

She had made no second attempt to apologize, there was a quick gust of red wind and Valerie Grey disappeared. Leaving only a trail of voice behind her.

There was a quick motion in her hand as sam was jolted to the warm body of her aunt.

"Samantha Manson!" A voice cried, a wet hand slapping the teenager's shoulder. "What have I told you?"

For a moment, Sam recalled wanting to just go with her. The town seemed strange enough, let alone creepy. _But then again,_ she thought quickly, _it's Aunt Elizabeth. _

She brought back her shoulder with a quick snap of her arm. "Excuse me?" She heaved, stepping back with dark boots. "

Elizabeth seemed to be offended, she stepped back from her niece, shocked. Fearing that she'd never heard anybody talk back to her, let alone her niece. There was a slight twitch of her lip before she continued. "Excuse _me_?"

Sam sighed, then, her eyes caught a glimpse of her aunt. Her perfect blonde hair flowed in the breeze. Her pink lip stick shimmered in the sun and her eyeshadow, although brown and settle, made her flinch. If she followed this woman, she'd become just like her...

Sam visioned herself in 10 years. 10 years, she'd become an adult. A 24 year old adult. Her hair was dyed back to it's original color, bright and blonde.

She wore no eyeliner. Her hair and no body, it lay flat and stuck to her skin out of shape. Her beauty-mark, fake with makeup was sprinkled badly over her face.

Her 24 year old self walked towards a shadow in the corner.

A fat man lay spread on the couch, beer in his hand. In her mind, her curiosity grew. Dash Baxter lay, fat piling from under his jeans, with a stain on his under shirt.

"Hey, love." He smiled. "Look who's on the television..."

A raven haired boy smiled with an ounce of pain at the cameras and lights in his face. He looked like he'd missed out on something...lost a love...

The future Sam stared solemnly at her finger, her index one, carrying a ring. Plastic. A magazine look alike order.

She snapped back to life, not wanting to know the details. Her hand made a quick struggle and she dashed down the street, her combat boots carrying her faster than the heels her aunt snuck in the hospital that morning...

"There they are." Sam gasped, watching a bright red steak across the sky. It was following a dark black one.

There were a couple of cheers as well as screams. Three ghost lay up in the sky.

Danny Phantom, liked by a few, he'd been chasing a ghost made of metal. "Skulker!" He shouted through the air. Skulker must be his name...

Skulker, metal and shiny, seemed to be the one ghost causing the havoc, but nobody had seemed to notice expect Sam herself. The metal ghost, a smile printed on his large face, laughed, tilting his head backwards.

The last ghost chased Danny Phantom. _Wicked suit, _Sam thought. But her thoughts were quickly disrupted as the metal ghost swung close above her head, making her duck low to the ground.

A crowd of people had surrounded the fight, ducking like an instinct as the beams passed their heads.

A child with dark skin and hair, rushed forwards into the fight, before the metal ghost, who with curiosity, lunged forwards at the girl.

She was beautiful, but her face crunched as the ghost pressed a tiny green button on his left arm. There was a loud beep, but the small child didn't move, her feet planted to the ground.

Skulker's guns loaded as he aimed directly into her brown eyes.

Sam Manson made a sudden movement, but she soon tasted metal as the ghost's arm swung out to stop her. Her head hit the tree on the side of the side walk, making her cringe. Her vision blurred.

From above, Danny Phantom spotted the girl on the side walk, her mother hurdled in fright, running though quickly. The child must have wandered off...

He dodged a green light sent from the ghost on a board, hovering in the air. His body stiffened as the loading noise grew louder in his ears. He made a quick dash, his body lunging for her.

The child felt light in his arms as he quickly pushed her away. She landed horribly in a pile of mud, splattering her clothes wet. But she stood there, horrified.

For a ten year old girl, Sam thought no body could get any smarter. The girl's eyes showed compassion for the ghost that saved, she bit her lip, keeping her eyes from watering at her scratched knee.

But Danny Phantom looked up too late. His green eyes flashed as he noticed the mark on his chin, pooling crimson blood. He bit his lip, moving up a gloved hand to feel the cut...

The aim fired, hitting him directly in the back and making him shiver. He moaned in pain, ignoring the burst of cheers and gasps. It seemed as the town of Amity was a strange place. Their emotions mixed; for Danny Phantom, or against him.

The temporally paralyzed ghost, moaned, ignoring the cheer from the red dressed one in the sky who disappeared with a trance. The girl Sam met earlier, Valerie Grey, appeared behind them in an instant.

"Finally." Skulker hacked, laughing at the pain of his prey.

Danny winced, blinking out the spit that flung on his face.

"Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" He continued, raising up in the sky.

The trapped ghost moaned, his eyes fading to more of a blue green...

But the metal ghost caught the amethyst eyes of Samantha Manson and hurdled her up from the ground before she could scream.

"One question," Skulker asked, bringing Sam closer to the ghost in pain. "You for this guy?"

Sam's face flushed. "I don't even live here."

Skulker rolled his eyes. "Of course." He sighed.

There was a blast of blue light and a new ghost floated in front of them.

His hair was black, but his outfit was white. If ghosts could be rich, he looked to a millionaire. But his smile stole his personality. He white fangs from his mouth made Sam shiver.

"Plasmius!" Danny shouted with a weak breath, but his hands flung to his chin, catching the blood in his gloves.

The new ghost nodded. And at moment, the metal ghost, known as Skulker vanished, leaving the two teenagers some hoe hooked in mid-air.

"Lets make this a little more worth the while." Vlad cooed, his face near the ghost boy's.

The ghost raised a hand and wrapped his fingers directly over Danny Phantom's head. Danny moaned, his spine tingling and his eyes rolled backwards in his head, seeming as if he were having a seasure.

But that hadn't been enough. Vlad tossed back his head, laughing and with a quick snap of his wrist, he sent Danny Phantom soaring behind the hills.

He laughed, and then, with an evil glare, stared at Sam. He smiled brighter. "You can go with him."

There was a quick whip in her neck and she passed out.

"Samantha Manson." Her aunt's voice woke her up. "You...you scared the hell out of me. You see what you did, Sam?"

Sam's eyes fluttered open, staring brightly at the walls around her. She was lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by two other nurses.

"We did some tests." Elizabeth continued, "Your okay. But you have to stay here for the night. I told your parents not to worry, there's nothing wrong with you. But you—"

"Did you find him?" Sam asked, interrupting her aunt. She ignored the fluttering of the woman's eyes.

"Who?"

"Danny Phantom!" Sam cried. "I think he's–"

"Oh Gosh," The nurse cried, "Your sicker than I thought. Listen," She continued, seeing her niece was serious, "Danny Phantom is a 'bad guy' who cares?" And wit that she kicked up her leg.

Elizabeth turned smoothly to open the door, but she was pushed aside. A stretched carried a raven haired boy. He looked about 14. His white shirt was stained with blood. Sam gasped, not noticing the mark on his chin the same as Danny Phantom's.

"Poor boy." Elizabeth said to her niece as she turned to go. "Found him struggling to get up. He passed out once we drugged him." She sighed before she continued, "The sad thing is, he's really sick. Fatal...but we can't seem to figure out the problem. There's nothing humanly wrong with him..."

**Candeh- **If you liked it, you need to review because that's the only way I'm keeping this up. I worked really hard no this though. So...you know. XP

Peace.

Candeh


	2. Chapter 2

**Candeh- **Hello! I just thought I'd update this story and make it a little less confusing for you all. If you thought the last chapter of "With One Roll Of The Dice" ending was confusing, you can email or IM me at xEbil Ms Poptart or email me at the address on my profile. I'll be more than happy to help you understand things better.

I guess you were really confused about Nurse Jillian. Nurse Jillian is a character in this story too. If your confused, please check ut my other story "What You Mean To Me" that one's completed. But if you don't feel like checking that one out, then you should know that Nurse Jillian is the major nurse at Hospital Amity. She is the only one at the hospital that knows Danny is half ghost. She acts very young, because she is, but she looks way older. Nurse Jillian will _probably _be in this fiction too...

Nurse Jillian is really smart. It doesn't take much for her to figure these things out.

Gooooo girl nurses!

I can't really think about what she looks like. I know she's red haired, but that isn't really important. She's pretty sly and knowledgeable. I think you'll all like her after reading the first story with her in it. The chapters are _really _short I just seemed to notice, so it won't take you long to finish.

Oh and Nurse Jillian, yes, they know her already. Sorry, I was just assuming you'd all read it.

Okay, well answering to you all and then, chapter two of the fiction.

**_IMPORTANT:_** Obviously, in this one, Nurse Jillian hasn't met Sam nor Danny since the two haven't even met each other. Thought you should know that before you get even more confused.

**Midnightgoth9: **Yay. Hope you like the new chapter.

**Auddie: **Yeah, I think I realized that with everyone else saying that. I'd originally put spaces there, but this didn't show it. Damn. Sorry.

**Mina-Chan AMD: **Thanks. Hope you like the new chapter. Read and review.

**Rakahan: **Well, thank you. Hope you like the new chapter. Yes, -cringes at chat speak- I don't even talk like that mostly on AIM. It sux. Haha! That was a joke. XP (Using 'sux' like that...)

**Marenda Corey: **Thanks! Thanks also for reviewing. Hope you like the new chapter.

**Dannyisctesam: **Thanks. Glad you reviewed. I hope you like the next chapter.

**RiverFox237: **Hey! Always good to hear from you again! Yeah, well everything has a meaning that you'll al find out later on. Maybe Skulker knows something we don't yet. Hmm...

**WindWing: **Your welcome! It was great and I can't wait until you update yours also.

**Danny Phantom's Chick: **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Unlikely-To-Bear-It: **Hey. Again, always good to hear from you. Hope you like the new chapter.

**Luna: **Luna! Like from "The Big Blue House"? Is that what that show is called? I _just _got back from babysitting and the kids adored that show with that bear. I only remember his house was blue and there was a moon named Luna. Hope you like the new chapter!

**Silverstaggedbeauty: **Hope you like the new chapter! I'm glad you liked it and reviewed.

**Pheniox Wander: **Hello! Hope you like the new chapter!

**Kari7:** Hey! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one!

**Keitroin Asthrope: **Sorry, I probably spelt your user wrong. Hey! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one!

**Petitito Principii: **Hey! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one! Sorry it was hard to follow, I'll make this one easier to.

**Distant6: **Hey! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one! Heh. I hope you didn't get the pavement ready or anything...

**Laterina Wolf: **Thank you very much! I'm glad you found the time to review on one of my stories. Hey! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one! Oh, and sorry about the grammar mistakes. Maybe she will.

**cekreut12: **Hey! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one! I love to hear from you when you review! Vlad...Skulker...who knows?

**Cekreut12: **Whoa it's you again.

**ShineForJesus: **YAY. Your user rockeths. Thanks. And hey! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

There was a quick flash of peach colored skin run through the crowd with a flash. A nurse, looking quite older and bagged than a woman in her early twenties should resemble, stood in front of the crowd with a bit lip. Her nurse hat had been ripped and lay on the left side of her head, falling directly over a green eye.

But she managed to remain sly and professional. "Daniel Fenton," She analyzed, ignoring the amazed looks from the other workers. They had always known her to be pretty professional at her job, but not a physic. "Fourteen," She bragged, staring at his body, beat and bruised.

A tall African American boy, dressed in a red cap and black, rounded, plastic prescription glasses pushed his way through the main entrance to the hospital doors. "Danny!" He called, making the nurse's audience gasp. For she had been correct. "His best friend." She said, searching his body with his eyes, "Fourteen also, older by a few months..."

The boy paid no attention to the nurse's speciality at detective work. He brushed off his yellow shirt, unimpressed. Stripping off his backpack from his shoulders, he approached the stretched quickly. "What's wrong with him?" He demanded, his eyes not taken off of his friend, who lay unconscious on the cold sheets.

The nurse could not answer, yet her eyes darting towards Samantha on the left of his stretcher, twinkled as she guessed towards Sam, "And you must be his girlfriend."

Sam Manson, with an astonished look, shook her head. "I don't even know who the hell this boy is...let alone what is wrong with him!"

The nurse still looked pleased with herself as she nodded slyly, "You'd be cute together." And she strode off, moving her two hips along with her.

Sam sighed, staring over at the dark featured boy on the other side of her. She watched him gulp as a different nurse, overweight and blonde, grabbed hold of the handles on the stretcher.

The boy desperately pulled off his red cap and pulled it in close to his chest, feeling sorry for his injured friend. Sam poked her head around the corner as the speeding stretcher swerved around it.

Desperate for something to do, and curious as to the boys that had disappeared around the corner, Samantha Manson trailed along beside them, her black pony tail flowing rapidly behind her.

**Sam's POV:**

My head hurt.

My eyes felt like they were bleeding.

And my damn legs ached with every pleading step I took, following the quick moving stretcher around the corner.

And then I thought of the nurse. Aunt Elizabeth had told me about her, waving her finger at my nose. _"That Nurse Jillian," _she would say, looking towards the woman at the other side of the glass, holding a water glass towards a dying patient, _"She walks around here thinking she's some sort of doctor! Like she knows everything!"_

"_Well, she damn well knows everything on what not to do. I've been here for years, _her aunt would say continuously, giving her the finger from the other side of the one way glass, her skin already green with jealousy, _"Years!" _She'd basically explain again, _"And look at her, Samantha! Sam, look!" _

And rolling her eyes, the teenager would stick her hands willingly on her hips and stare at the nurse as she'd tilt her head back and laugh, entertaining the patient with a joke.

"_Her jokes aren't even funny!" _Elizabeth would say, and waddle off in the opposite direction, pouring an odd amount of alcohol down her throat in a 'Dixe Cup'.

The nurse, Jillian, would know her aunt was there, watching her even behind the one way mirror. She'd smile and stick her head tauntingly out of the door, a weird expression on her face, "Hello Ms. Manson." She say to Sam, waving her fingers by her left ear.

Sam would run away, too shy to talk to the strange woman.

But Sam had spent a lot of time admiring the nurse years ago when she'd first started coming to the Amity Hospital, her eleven year old self just adjusting to the customs of the gossiping rooms. The hospital of Amity Park had seemed just like her old highschool.

Before she'd been enrolled here at Casper High.

The blonde nurse, set the stretcher next to a hospital bed. By experience, I knew it to be shared room. And she poked her head behind the lime curtain separating the space.

A young girl, dressed in lime hospital gowns, and buried thickly below the green sheets, poked her bald head from beneath the covers. Eight year old, Julie Parker had been diagnosed with cancer too early. I waved, I come by this patient a couple times, but the girl hadn't seemed to notice, or want to notice in that matter, her. Julie ducked back under the covers, whimpering like a dog. It only took seconds for her to stop, playing dead.

The blonde nurse looked at the boy, no sorrow in her eyes. I knew this nurse, Nurse Mackay, she didn't really enjoy her job, but she'd stuck it out, daydreaming at the beautiful men that had come in for a little fever. Nurse Kim Mackay had gone out with several of them, her good looks getting her some place in that matter, but she'd never gone far enough. Looks aren't everything. Especially when you meet the attitude of Ms. Mackay.

But she managed to smile and wave to me as she saw me in the corner, "Sam!" She exclaimed, stepping towards me, the only ounce of communication in this hell hole. "This is Daniel's friend." She pointed to the boy, who didn't look up, his head buried down on the chest of the sick boy. I wave though, not expecting one back anyways.

"I was just going to explain to him here what..."

A man, dressed in tight pants and a over sized jacket sat in a wheel chair. A white cast was wrapped around his left foot. He'd must of broken it. The man, named Mary, I could see from the name tag big enough on his chest, looked about 41, ten years older Kim's age. And passing the curtain, Kim noticed him with a huge smile.

He's too old for her, too me.

Not for Kim.

She paused, eyeing the wheel-chair as it strolled past the curtains, "You can stay and explain anything. _You'd probably do a better job than I would anyways." _

And she rolled her skirt higher, making the white pattern short to her hips. She pulled out dark red lipstick from her purse on the counter and desperately spread them wide across her thin lips. She was gone.

"'_Faster than a speed of light..'._" I mimic from the old 'Super Man' theme song. But the boy doesn't laugh. I miserably scratch the back of my neck.

Ouch. The sore spot hurting more then.

From his position, the boy didn't move, but he managed to speak, "I'm Tucker." He said. "Foley."

"Hey. Tucker." I say, and try one again to lighten the mood. "Can I call you Tuck?"

"No."

Okay. No then.

He lifted his head from Daniel's body. "So what's wrong with him Jr. Nurse..."

"Samantha." I say nervously and then shake my head quickly, "Scratch that. It's Sam. And no, I'm not a Jr Nurse."

He shrugs.

"I don't even work here." I continued.

But his eyes narrowed down on me and I speed up the small talk. "Um..what do you want to know?"

Tucker pulled himself up from his spot and searched hurriedly for the lime chair to the left. He pulled it up from the ground and heaved it over his head to his original spot. "What's wrong with Danny?" He asked, repeating himself.

"Are you going to throw the chair at me if I don't tell you?" I ask, backing up, to play the part. Truth was, I knew he was just sitting down. But I had no friends here. And I just assumed.

But his response wasn't what I'd expected, "What is with you people?" He asked, setting the chair down on the tiled flooring, making a metal clang as they collide. "I just want to know what's wrong with him."

My smile faded.

He was right.

"Truth is, we don't know. They people at the hospital want to do an x-ray and decide if anything is broken. We can only take it form there." I stared at his face, "Maybe a concussion."

"Just that?" He asked, thankful for something that seemed so horrible.

No, not really. "Um...maybe some other things."

A lot of other things.

His shoulders sank and I realized I've disappointed him.

"Where are his parents?" I asked, tightening my ponytail.

Tucker shrugs, "They probably be here in a second. They're Danny senses will be tingling any second."

He smiled like he'd known he'd made a joke.

And I tilt my head back, laughing, to make him feel better.

Danny senses?

But he realized he was smiling and his smile fades into his normal serious face.

I cough, sending spit on his pants, and he only scowls.

"There." He points out from the curtains. Two people, looking worried and sick are standing over the main desk.

One, a man, large and graying, is wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. His once black hair was graying and his face is fixed in a miserable position. "Where's our son?" He demands, his heavy voice echoing through the hospital. He seemed surprised as it did, not expecting it to sound that mad and he tossed the workers an apologetic smile.

The nurse, black haired pulled in a long pony tail, pointed at my chest. "In there sir."

A women, mask pulled over her face with two large red goggles, followed him towards me. She isn't wearing a name tag like the man either, but the hospital doesn't seem to care. She brings up her right hand to her face and yanked off the mask in front. She is pretty, with short red hair falling over her face. She wrapped her arms around the large man as she whispered between sobs, "Oh, Jack."

They stand in the entrance of the rom for a minute and stare at the boy laying flat on the bed. "Oh, Danny." The woman repeats, a little different this time. And then she spots his friend, "Oh, Tucker."

Tucker looked up at the calling of his name.

"Hey Mr. And Mrs. Fenton." He replied, pulling himself up from the chair.

The man looked at me, concern in his eyes, "Who are you?"

I smile, but Tucker scowled and answered for me, "This is Samantha–excuse me _Sam," _He said, rudely as he stared me down, "She was just going to explain to us everything."

There is a clang from behind us all as the red haired nurse stumbles from behind a pot miserably. She dusts off the spit soil and smiled as if she'd meant to do that, "That," She said, staring at me, "Would be my job."

And I notice at once it's Nurse Jillian.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jack and Maddie Fenton!" She exclaimed, smiling in their direction also, but her eyes were still on me. "Come with me and I can explain _everything."_

That's a lie, here, we don't know what's wrong with Mr. Fenton.

Or his friend, Tucker, who stares at me menacingly as they leave the room.

"That was nice!" I say, my hands on my hips.

"Well, your not a very good Jr. Nurse!" He replied, nervously s he eyes darted around the room.

"I told you, dammit!" I reply, noticing him back away scared, "I'm not a freaking Jr. Anything!"

I notice he's scared.

"Sorry." I admit, this must be why I'm not to hot in the friends department. "So, who's this?" I ask, pointing to Daniel on the bed.

"Danny." He said, relieved.

"Is he fourteen and does her go to Casper High?" I ask, testing Nurse Julian's prediction.

He only nods.

Holy Crap that nurse is good!

"So what do _you _think happened to him?" I continue.

"Um...accident." He said, backing away and I can tell there is something in his eyes he's hiding from me.

"You know," I continue, "It's agnist the law to lie to the hospital. He might have to have surgery!" I say, not knowing if it's true.

"Really?" He looked up.

I nod.

"Fine!" He says, tossing his arms in the air.

Yes! Was it a break through?

"Sue me, then!" And he left the room, his arms still held high.

I walk over to the bed, Daniel sleeping deeply. I imagine what really happened to him. His hair is messed up and I wonder if it's usually like that. His eyes are closed, and his two eyelids are twitching quickly.

He's dreaming.

I overheard my aunt telling me that. Overheard as in I was n't really listening before she brought it up. _"You can always tell what kind of dream they are havin'." _She told me, chomping her gum and playing with her hair she'd recently permed to make herself feel better.

"_If it's a good dream," _Her voice in Sam's head echoed, "_He'll obviously be smiling. And his _eyes, _they won't flicker so hard. If it's a bad dream..." _He aunt sighed, "_Sam, your not listening." _

But Daniel's eyes flickered hard.

"Must be a bad dream." I said, scooting closer and pressing my face down next to his, our noses are touching.

And I blink as I felt a hand grasp my wrist.

The two eyes next to mine, blind me as to glowing green eyes shoot open.

* * *

**Candeh- **Read and review and I'll update! Thanks for everybody that reviewed on my frist chapter! YAY! What's gonna happen next? Review and find out! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Candeh- **Wow. This second chapter got A LOT of reviews. I'm not sure if I'll get to answering all of you, but I'm pretty sure I can make an exception since you all reviewed so much. Thanks by the way.

I'm very sad that we have to wait until December to get a new episode of Danny, but December is such a special month and maybe there we'll get a special something under the mistletoe.

Again, I'm so happy that you all reviewed so much. Please do it again!

**Ginger: **Wicked! Thanks fro your review and I'm so glad you liked it.

**WiltedR0ses: **Heh.

**RiverFox237: **LOL. You liked that line, eh? xP I was trying to make it a bit humorous in the time Danny is hurt. I needed to get my mind off the thought of him in a stretcher with those gross smelling pillows. Don't worry Danny, my time in the hospital wasn't fun either. But I made it...

I'm also glad you liked Nurse Jillian. I'm going for the clever girl nurse power thing. Nurse Power. Ewww...did that sound really childish? Again, thanks.

**Petitio Principetti: **Sorreh, I spelt your name wrong, didn't I? LOL. Sorry. Thanks again.

**Kuki : **I didn't put the last part of your name. Sorry, I'm in a real hurry to gt the first part done. Thanks for the review!

**Fuzzytoesocks: **I use to have those! The fuzzy toe socks is what I mean! Oo Anyways, thanks!

**Kitty: **Thanks for the review. And thanks for the compliment.

**Coolgirl44: **Hey, long time without an email. ;; Thanks for the review.

**Xheart: **I shortened your name too. Sorry, I did. Thanks for the review.

**Dreamer for Lyf: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Is the plot creative and awesome? Thanks! I'm glad you liked the plot to ! And thanks for the long reviews I'm so into them!

Mind-blowing? LOL. Thanks!

And thanks again for the other complement.

I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Kari7: **Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**distant6: **Yes, ma'am. Ah, -backs away- not the pavement! No! ;; A lot you say? And author? Hmm.. -gulp- never thought of it that way...Oh crap, you made me nervous now. LOL.

**Katie: **Yeah, from what I understand the first chapter was confusing. But I'd meant to put space and stuff, but fanfiction didn't show it. I'm glad you liked this chapter though. I'm also glad it was a lot more less confusing. Wow...bad English.

**Just Call Me Crazy: **Thanks. And thanks for your last review.

**crazyvi: **Thanks. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy the next one.

**The sleep warrior: **LOL. Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.

**Pheniox Wanderer: **Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The grip on her now pale body tightened, making her jump higher off the ground then she already felt. She didn't yell, for Tucker's shadow had suddenly hit her back. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the backside of his jacket, he hadn't noticed her in the room.

Danny's eyes remained open, and in the light, he moved them towards the girls body, eyeing her until they reached her face. "Who are you?" He chocked, rubbing his head wisely.

Sam goggled, the boy had spoken and his hand gripped ever so tightly on her arm. Seeing his lack of intention to remove it, she answered quickly and nervously, "Samantha Manson, 14, Amity Park."

"_Please don't hurt me." _She thought, tossing back her hair over her shoulder, for it needed a trim. But she moved her free hand slyly and with her might tried to pry his hand briskly off hers.

He was strong, she'd soon figured out as his hand was unable to move. "What about you?"

The boy tried to smile, from her bloodshot eyes, Sam could tell he was trying his best to stay calm, "Tucker!" He managed to exclaim, nevertheless.

"No," Sam corrected, her brow lowering. "You're—"

"AWAKE!" A voice from behind her made her jump again, sending Danny's hand flying off her wrist. She quickly turned to face the boy in the red cap and frowned disapproving at him, watching him rush excitedly over to his friend.

"Heh. Ow! Hey Tucker!" The boy smiled as his friend leapt off his body with a sudden regain of happiness. He turned his body fully around to view Sam and he gestured surprisingly with his hands to her, "This is Sam," He replied before taking a huge inhale of breath mint. He smiled briskly before adding, She's been a big help."

Sam lifted, "I have been?"

Tucker nodded, hefting his red cap onto is clearly shaven head. He smiled deeply with exaggeration and turned his attention towards his friend who looked as if he woke up twenty years from now. Danny's eyes remained hustling from wall to wall as he abruptly examined every ounce of the room.

"Where _exactly _am I?" He said, coughing.

Sam regained a sense of professionalism as she steaded herself, eyeing the boy, "Amity Hospital." And she still sensed confusion, "That's–Oh, you don't really care, eh?"

Danny frowned, not answering, but his look said everything.

But Sam had been taught better than to let a patient go untreated for. "Are you feeling okay?"

And at that Danny sighed, "Not even close."

"Have you figured out what's wrong?" Tucker asked, stepping even closer to Sam's body.

She sighed, backing towards the door and in a quick glance, noticed Nurse Jillian from the corner of her eye. "Nothing human is wrong with you," The nurse said, shakily that the boy was even up, "I can tell you that."

**Nurse Jillian's POV:**

In all my years of working here I'd never been more stumped. And I'm more confused as to what the boy was doing awake, he seemed pretty down.

He seemed okay though, as to the mere head injury. I hope he hadn't noticed me wince as I followed the unraveling bandages around his forehead. I hadn't wanted to seem to professional as I tried.

A girl, dressed in black, huddled tightly under a purple cover jacket, backed away a few steps. I saw every bit of Elizabeth in her. The tips of her blonde hair where starting to show slightly, but she hid them up as she tucked them horridly underneath her coat. She hadn't thought I noticed.

I could tell Auntie Elizabeth told her all about me.

But I grimace, watching her toss it in front and pull it back self concisely, and I see her future fantasying in my mind. There, she is old and asleep. Not really sleeping, but she is dead inside as she heaves a coughing patient into her hospital room. She sighs, spinning around. My futuristic Sam is blonde, her eyes bagged and sagging. She wears her hair tight in a ballet bun as if she'd grown up wanting to be a dancer.

I snap back to life as I find myself wetting a towel. Danny is coughing and Tucker has hold of Samantha's hand. He grabs it like they were friends. And they act like they are. She tilts back her head as he spins her around in a circle, "Sam's been a lot of help."

The old bagged futuristic Samantha Manson twirls with her. Her blonde hair flat and not flowing, like the young Sam dancing in front of me.

For a second, I've seen the young Sam having a good time.

And then it stops as she realizes she is smiling. With a brisk hand motion, she brushes his hand off hers and hits her back to the wall, her simple smile fading and her good moment has snapped like a twig.

"I don't dance."

Neither did her aunt.

Danny nods, thanking me as I place the warm cloth over his head as he tossed. He turns his head to Sam, his raven hair flopping over his face. Weakly, he grumbles, "I hear you've been a lot of help."

And Tucker laughs, rubbing his forearm. "I was trying to be nice."

But before she can answer, two streaks of orange and teal rush by the door and the weak boy is pulled up from the bed an embraced by the arms of his father.

"I told ya, Maddie." He says, lovingly and strong as he lets go, sending the boy to his sheets.

The woman pulls off her teal mask, happily embracing her son, "I'm so glad!" And she backed towards her husband, "We're gonna go make dinner. Jazz will be here in a few minutes."

The man named Jack laughs heavily, "I've got to try out a new ghost invention, Danny-boy!" He cries, pulling on his hood, "See ya, son."

He grabs the thin arm of his wife, who desperately turns back to her son as she stumbles out, "We love you."

And in a flash they are gone.

"That was weird." Sam says as she tries to distract Danny from the needle I yank out of the dresser.

He nods, in approval, reaching towards his hair and rubbing his carefully, "Yeah."

"Wait 'till the nutcase is here!" Tucker says, circling his ears and rolling his eyes.

The nutcase? Hmm, do Danny's expression, I can tell he is embarrassed. I put the needle down as I yank, from his file, a picture of a red haired teenager.

"Is this who your talking about?" I ask, bringing a picture up to the light of a red haired teenager. She is smiling in the picture and her teal hair band is perfect. "Jazz Fenton." I say, looking at the document. She smiles back at me in the photo.

"That's her." Tucker rolls his eyes and Sam lifts hers to the photo.

And I move closer to the needle.

With cat like reflexes, Daniel spins around.

"What are you doing with those?" He asks, eyeing the several ones in my pocket.

Damn.

"Giving you your daily, Mr. Fenton." I answer, trying not to sound nervous.

And as I move closer he backs away.

A tiny head pops out of the lime green curtain. "Chicken!" It's his room mate as she smiles throughly.

And her eyes cower as I look her in the eye, "Goodnight." I don't smile.

And she leaves, ducking her head below the covers.

All three heads shoot up to me as I raise the needles, "I'm sorry, Mr. Fenton."

And as I near in the horrible sound of the heart meter beams in my ears. I spin around.

The green line is blank and Daniel Fenton isn't breathing.

My mind races as I spin around back towards Danny Fenton on the bed. His eyes are closed and he is passed out on the sheets.

His moans are drowned out by Tucker's screaming.

Sam covers his ears as she desperately looks at me for help.

Sometimes I forget how unlike her aunt she is. And I spin around horribly to the green desk on the other side of me. Tucker rushes up to me, his cold arms on mine, "What the _hell _happened?"

Honestly?

I don't know.

"Where's the medicine for this?" I ask, ignoring how unprofessional It had sounded. Sam seems to know what I meant as she rushed down the hall and disappears behind the corner.

The sound of the machine flows deeply in my ears and I trip over the plant on the floor as I notice Nurse Elizabeth rush around the corner. Her hat is sagged off of her fading hair and her baggy eyes are now wide and awake. Through the monitor, she finds a way to yell at me, "Jillian, you...you...What did you do?"

And I don't answer as she starts to take off down the hall for the medicine.

The tall girl appears in front of her with a start and she stares up at her aunt slyly. Nurse Elizabeth snatches the shot out of her niece's palm and waves it in her now pale face, "Get out."

And as she spins around and rushes to Danny's bed, sticking the needle in the back of his arm, Samantha Manson is gone.

* * *

**Candeh- **There! Sorreh, this was really short, but, if you review the next chapter will be longer and much more interesting. Danny's roommate will play a good role in the fiction. LOL. She'll actually be quite sweet. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Candeh- **Hey again! I'm back! LOL. -stares around and sighs-

Well, how was your Halloween, everybody? I know I'm going to go on and on about how mine was, but you'll hear all about it, if your reading the next chapter of "Walking With The Ghost", You probably know all about it. But if your skipping it, then I can give you a short summary:

1.) Dressed as Ember

2.) Had to babysit eleven year olds. (Eleven?)

3.) Parents saw my outfit and thought I was some sort of person who like...oh never mind. You'll know what I mean, if you think about it.

4.) Gave away my candy, now regretting it.

5.) Didn't get a lot in the first place because I'm trying to program myself to be anti-fat foods.

6.) Makeup wouldn't come off

7.) Went to a party.

8.) Couldn't get blue out of hair.

9.) Went to school with it.

10.) It all ended...

Happy Halloween, eh? -- ;;

What were you guys? Probably something nice, eh? Did you get a lot of candy? What parties did you get/not get invited to. Don't worry, I wasn't invited to my friend's party. I'm going to kill him. LOL. No, I wouldn't have gone, but still.

So, I need some advice from you. This is like way off topic. Way off topic, but I wanted some of your advice. Okay, here goes my little story; Me and my friend, Alexandra, have known each other _forever _I mean like since second grade. She was actually considered my "best friend" in the fifth grade and ever since like this last summer, she's started to treat me like really badly. For instance, I ask her a question, she gives me a short answer and turns away. I wrote her a note, telling her how I felt and she responded that she didn't have time to write me back. Then, from my friend Jordan, I hear "Allie" has wrote her two friends 24 page letters each. Each, dammit! And she can't find time to write me 24 letters?

I've decided to forget about her. Who wants her anyways? I honestly think she's mad because I'm making a lot of new friends since I moved there. I hope this doesn't sound selfish or anything, but I seriously am...ARG! Damn you, Allie.

Anyways, -smiles- I really don't have a long time today, so I'm going to answer all your reviews shortly and I'll make it up to you by reviewing to you all long next time:

**Dreamer For Lyf: **Thanks. I know, short. Sorreh. It will be, cause I'll work on this one for a long time, only sadly, that will mean a longer wait.

**Xheartkreuzx: **LOL. Poor Danny...I hate shots!

**Just Call Me Crazy:** Bluntly, I don't like her either! Ewww, she's mean! XP But that's a good thing, there always has to be a person in a story you hate. LOL. Cats like to eat hands? I wouldn't know...I was never allowed to have a cat, my dad's allergic.

**The sleep warrior: **Thanks! I love it when you review! Thanks again!

**midnightgoth9: **No, no problem. It's no big deal, seriously. She didn't wonder, because she's never seen Danny with his eyes open. See? LOL. Yes, I like her, particularly.

**DannysGirlForever: **Hey! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

**Kari7: **Thanks.

**Butterbiscuts: **I know that name from someplace!

**Ginger: **I shortened your name because my hands are already tired. -pant- Thanks, by the way.

**Distant6: **Ahhh! Spikes, now, eh? Oh, thanks!

**Syoran: **Again, I shortened your name. Sorry, my hands are really tired, believe it or not...

**Kuki: **Again, I shortened your names. Sorreh, guys. I really am no in the typing mood today, which means, tomorrow, I'll finish. ;;

**crazyvi: **Thanks. Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Riverfox273: **Thanks. I love it when you review long. It gives me something to read in the email I get when you guys review! Sorreh, though I'm trying t make these short.

**Principii: **Thanks. I love it when you all review.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Sam Manson pulled her hair out of her pony tail and yanked the bed sheets of the second couch in her aunt's office. Elizabeth was nada home, nada apartment, nada condo. It was amazing that she'd been given a job down in the town hospital. In pink lingerie, she'd huffed slowly and pounced willingly onto her couch, ignoring her niece's discomfort.

"Why don't you just," Sam paused, rolling her eyes at the sight of her aunt, laying on the mattress to with her back to her. She continued anyways, "get an apartment?"

Nothing.

"A condo?"

Nothing.

She shifted uncomfortably in her black oversized tee-shirt. Not being a huge fan of her aunt, Sam really didn't care what was on the woman's mind, but in a quick pounce, she was on the side of her relatives bed. "What?" Came the response, as the woman, turning with makeup still on her face to her aunt, "Do you find so fascinating about that boy?"

"What boy?" Sam answered, slipping her two feet into two black bat slippers. She'd had them forever, and she'd loved them, no matter what her aunt thought.

"That..." And her aunt spun around at the annoyance of his name. "What ever his name is."

"Who's that?" Sam asked her, running her black fingernail through her hair. She hadn't actually known the name at the tip of her aunts tongue, but in sorrow of her sleeping bed, she stayed put on the bed, cooing her elder to tell her more.

Even if it hadn't been that soothing.

"That one boy!" She said, eyeing her niece carefully, "The only young boy your interested in!" She rubbed her blonde head and sighed, "I can't think of that damn name!"

Sam rolled her eyes, shifting angrily on the mattress. Whenever her aunt forgot something, it was up to her to remind her who did, "Aunt Jillian would know." She muttered, not meaning anything offensive about the comment. It wasn't until after she glanced away for her aunt to holler back at her.

"I'm sure that whore would." She proclaimed, pulling herself up from the sheets and staring her niece downwards, "Is she who you look up to know a days?" It was a rectorial question, of course, but Sam shook her head disbelievingly anyways.

As if coming to her name, Nurse Jillian passed by, hand in hand with a patient. The girl was about ten, and she was in a cast. She smiled through the sucker up at the nurse and muttered loudly through the glass, "Your so pretty, nurse Jillian."

And it was true, but being modest, Jillian had only tossed her hair back in a pony tail and stared down at the child, "Child, you are beautiful even with that silly cast on your leg."

And the child beamed with happiness as they passed the last window by their room. It took a moment, after Sam had whisked herself off the mattress and yanked down the shutters and returned back t o the bed panting, for her aunt to yank carefully at her graying blonde hair.

With a swift motion, Elizabeth smoothed out her pajamas and stared down at her winkled and sunburnt chest. Although, it wasn't until a soft cry of, "Jillian, your wanted in room 207," ran through the building, she yanked hard at hr locks and flopped her covers quickly over her chest.

"Nurse Jillian would know," She said, pulling herself close to Samantha's body quickly, forcing her niece off the sides.

The room closed in on the older nurse of the hospital. The colors were getting duller and the nurses' eyes dilated, for the millionth time in her life, she was about to experience an anger fit. Knowing this meant tossing of possessions, Sam Manson grabbed quickly three sodas from the counter and left the room, leaving the door just as a plastic blue flower vase it and clunked hard on the half carpeted floor.

There she stood, staring at the opposite side of the door. Nurse Jillian, with a quick swipe of a sucker from the children's bin, floated by her with another call of her name. "Hold on." She said, between bites of the lollipop. She was busy as she stopped by Sam, who huddled close to the door to quiet the yelling. She was already the height of the tiny nurse, but Nurse Jillian stooped down to her level anyways, her palms on her knees. "Hey Sam."

"Hey, Nurse..."

"Jillian."

"I know."

Nurse Jillian swooped her hair over her shoulder and whipped the red sucker out of her mouth. She smiled at Sam, trying not to act nosy, "What, may I ask, is going on in there?"

Another bang came from the room as Elizabeth poked her head slyly out of the door to her bed room. The only thing that Jillian hadn't bet her at. Since, her office, and bed room sat just down the hallway.

"You should be getting to be too, Jill." Liz said, swatting at her own blonde hair. She smiled at Jillian's embarrassment. But it was all forgotten from the yong nurse's head as she shifted onto one leg.

"Yea." She said, wrapping a little arm around Sam's neck like she was her mother. "Are you okay?" She peered into the room of her partner, the walls scratched with paint from the plastic vases.

There were two small sunflowers laying face down on the floor. The petals were peeled off with the last words uttered on their skin, _"I'll get out of here, I won't get out of here."_

"No." Liz said, rubbing her head, "I have somebody in here." And she dashed her head around to the imaginary man in the corner. Sam rolled her eyes as she knew her aunt's jealousy always got the best of her. There was no man in the room, both girls outside the door knew that. Even Liz knew it, as she watched the empty space in it's stillness. "Can Sam sleep in your room tonight?"

Nurse Jillian slyly looked at the girl, her hair matted and her PJ's falling off of one shoulder. She sniffled, a cold, it must be.

"Sure." She sighed and she let go of Sam's neck and pointed to across the hall.

With a swift opening of her door, Nurse Jillian breathed in fresh air, "Home sweet home...well, home as it'll ever be..." She sighed as she started over to the pul out futon.

"Is that my bed?" Sam asked, rubbing her forearm.

And Nurse Jillian nodded, "That's yours for the night." And she pointed to the large futon on the other side. "Believe it or not, you've got the more comfortable one."

**Sam's POV:**

I woke up in the middle of the night. No, the bed was actually fine compared my aunt's couch. But for some reason, I felt the need to check on Danny. The sounds of the hospital creek in my ear as I swiftly open the door to Nurse Jillian's room. She is snoring loudly, and I shut it quickly not to draw any attention.

I pass Liz's room slowly. She is snoring also, but the sound in the background is of old jazz music. She listens to it to calm her down.It was the same song she'd listened to for her whole life. During a test, she'd sneak in ear phones and play the sounds of the song over in her ears.

"_Who's blue now?  
You ought to know;  
You made me go.  
Who's blue now? You ought to say,  
You had your way."_

A second loud snore shook the hallway like a giant's. But the rattle of my own plug for the disc player rattled in her ears. Liz, I think, loves to listen to the blues also, for the music sounded more like blues than jazz. And I think it was.

"_You drifted far apart from me;  
You didn't care;  
You took the very heart from me,  
You didn't spare me."_

And I rolled my eyes as I passed the room with the last words of the blues drowning out the hallways. Once, when the morning comes, she'll wake up, look around and pretend nothing is wrong while the music plays loudly in her ears. I guess she finds the songs from Paul Mertz soothing. I find them rather old.

With a quick swoop to the door, I brush open the door to Danny's room. It's locked, and I sigh miserably as I search into my blouse for my secret necklace. It really is, though, secret, I mean. When the key that opens all the patient's rooms had gone missing, it was me who sat quietly in the corner, fingering it underneath her black tee-shirt. I'm actually impressed with myself by now, the fact that no one has found it under there. Not that anybody would think of it.

There's Danny. He's laying face down on his bed as a puddle of drool seeps from his slightly open mouth. There is a satisfying feeling about Danny. The feeling that he is somehow really strong.

"Danny." I say, shaking him up for the fear of being alone.

He raises his left hand and mumbles as if he is only half awake, "Mmm...Nurse Elizabeth?"

I don't say anything, except ponder how much like my aunt my voice actually sounds. I feel my throat. It's way thinner than my aunt, who is pitifully overweight in the stomach area. Now, that I think about it, Liz's weight isn't that bad, but compared to Nurse Jillian, Liz needs a tummy tuck a more.

"Can I have another pain killer?" He grumbles, shaking his palm as if I'll drop one in his hands willingly.

"These aren't your drugs you know?"

He shoots out of sleeping mode at this and when he notices it's me, he stiffens. "What drugs?" He manages to ask me after goggling at the height difference between my aunt and I. I shrug, noticing his horrified expression.

"Drugs." I repeat nevertheless, opening a bottle of pain killers for the boy anyways, I felt sorry for him and jumping to conclusions. At second glance, he doesn't look like a drug user, and I stumble on apology words, "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by that."

Maybe it was the fact that he'd seemed so popular after a day here that made me reason that way.

Maybe it was the fact that he had friends.

"I don't do drugs." He said, snatching the pill out of my hands and tilting his head back in attempt to swallow it like a professional. He chokes, spitting up saliva as he does and repeats.

"I can see that," I say. I'm only joking, but he glances in my direction glaring before he takes another pathetic try at swallowing the pill.

"So..." He says, still playing with the pill in his mouth. "What's new?" I know he means to ask me something totally different and there is a translation for the words he chose. Translation: _So...why the hell are you in my room giving me my pills?"_

But I answer the translation way instead, "My nurse is sleeping." And he seems to take it I was answering the words that had actually came out of his mouth. "What school do you go to?" It's a pathetic attempt to strike at a conversation, but I go for the gold.

I actually hit something when he answers back, "Casper." And as if I don't know what he's saying, he responds back, "Casper Highschool."

Casper Highschool. My new school for the past week. I am considered a goth. In my other school, labeling was almost unheard of. We only had the "popular" people. Everyone else was below. No food chain. On the social food chain I am a zero. Or almost it, anyways. But it seems to suit me as for now, as I sit a loner at the lunch tables across for Dash Baxter.

How do I know Dash Baxter's name? I don't. But given my the embroider on his football jacket, I can tell. For all, the teenage girl next to him could be Mr. Baxter. For the fact that she is wrapped ever so warm in it's cloth during lunch break. But this is Paulina. I know her for nothing but the mere mention of her name every day at the school.

"I go there!" I manage to blurt, not realizing how desperate it sounds.

And he adds with a single tilt to his head, "You do?"

"Yeah!"

Was it the fact that I know somebody at the school, or that I was talking to Danny that made me happier? I don't know. Ask God.

"Do you like it?"

"I heard it's haunted."

Danny scratches his head and asks, "But what?" But the sound of his voice seems like he really knows.

"Are you hiding something from me?" I ask, again the defensive side taking over my personality.

His brow furrows and he shakes his head. Although with an utter scream, his hand shoots below the covers of his bed. I pretend not to notice, it isn't my place.

"If you're hiding something the hospital needs to know." I say, my hands rocking on my hips. And that is when I notice something from the corner of my eye.

It is Tucker, the dark featured boy, slumped and snoring over the chair. He is drooling a large amount of saliva onto the tile and muttering in his sleep. I turn back to Danny, who face goes pale with distrust for his friend.

"Aw..." I start, laughing as I spit it out, "He stayed. Are you gay?"

Danny chokes, sending the pill finally down his throat and he smiles a little at the relief, "What the—no, I'm not gay!"

Thank you, God.

And I say it out loud, "Thank you Jesus."

But Danny ignores me as he whispers to his sleeping friend, "Hey Tucker!"

His snoring shakes the wheeled chair, but his head hits the wall, sending the red cap off his almost bald head, and sending him to his senses. "What?" He moans impolitely, and then he notices me in the corner.

"Oh," I say, backing away.

And his face reddens. He sees me in the back and my confused look on my face. "I'M NOT GAY!" He shouts. And at that instant I knew him to be dreaming only a few minutes before.

I laugh, "I never said you were." And I ignore the looks from the boy on the hospital bed. I look back at Tucker, who's eyes are spinning around, "You must get rejected a lot."

He rubs his forearm, embarrassed, "No." He slowly replies, but his eyes dart up to Danny not to say anything about his luck with the highschool girls.

I laugh, in spite of it all. But he meekly replies, "I'm not."

"No," I repeat, "I was just asking Danny here if he has anything to hide from the hospital. It's agnist the rules, you know, boys." I say, unaware of my flirtatious tone.

And Danny doesn't move. Except his eyes, they are moving perfectly towards his friend with a tiny shake of his head, almost unnoticeable.

"Nothing." Tucker says, "He's hiding nothing."

I sigh.

"Okay," I calm, "Do you go to Casper as well?"

Tucker simple nods as he states, "It's haunted!"

And I toss Danny a look of triumph.

"By what?" I ask.

"Ghosts." And after the comment, Tucker's face goes unmistakably pale.

But I consume te fact, "Really?"

And Tucker simply nods. Danny's head is twisted towards him now, and he shakes it 'no' instead. I only chuckle.

"Which ghost?"

There is a giant shadow cast on my back, I now know. Danny and Tucker jump backwards, and fake sore. Their sounds echoing through my ears.

I spin around slowly, staring at my aunt's haunt face. Her hair is messed and she is panting, as if she ran, "By that damned Inviso-bill!" She declares.

And she grabs my hand and pulls me out, thinking of the utter quietness of the hospital room Danny and Tucker occupy.

She is scolding me as we walk, her hurtfull voice pounding like a drum set in my ears. It is most unpleasent and unwanted. But I sigh and pretend to listen.

I mutter the usual;

"Yes, Aunt Elizabeth."

"No, I'm sorry."

"Yes, I won't do it again, I swear." (As if)

There's something about that boy I have yet to figure out. But the hospital is a hospitla, not a bunch of scientists that can. And I've made it my goal to.

Andat the last minute, as I pass his room for the last time that night, I swear I hear Danny's meek reply of, "It's Danny Phantom," as we pass.

* * *

**Candeh- **YAY! I'm done! This chapter took me a while it seemed, but Sam's getting closer to figuring out Danny's lil' secret. Read and review. And as I've said before, how ever mch you review, the more this gets updated. 

So, do your thing.

x3 ;;

P.S. Is anybody excited for the Harry Potter movie next week. I'm so excited. That day is a new Danny Phantom and everything! I can't wait to see that one also. And, there is a new Danny Phantom on December 6th. It's called "The Fright Before Christmas."

Well, see ya.

Oh, and you can contact me on my NEW screen name, **CHEERUPTHEEMOS x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Candeh- **Finally, eh? Well, I've been preparing this for a while and I hope you find it was all worth the wait since the day after Halloween -- ;;

Anyways, I've decided to get right to it and I'm not gonna answer your questions because I'd like to update as quick as possible.

But, I will acknowledge you all. Alas, (in the memory of Dumbledore) I have not forgotten you.

Thanks to:

_xhearts,_ _Dreamer for Lyfe, Danny'sGirlforever, Satoshi, the sleep warrior, carzivi, distant6, Kuki, cheetahs-spirt, midnightgoth, Queen of Spifiness, Summer's Rage, Love Sucks, DannyPhantom's Chick, Riverfox273, auddie, & little voice in your head. _

Well, before I start I've been so preoccupied with Harry Potter lately, that I have to admit, I've forgotten about little Danny Phantom. Sorreh, Danny, Rupert is just so _fine_! But, there is a new Danny episode on the 6th of December, which is a Tuesday...which is weird...but anyways, there is still anew one coming on next week. That's pretty cool right?

Oh, did you guys see the new Harry Potter? I'm so obsessed with the series and Ron, that my P.E teacher calls me 'Ron' now. HAHA...

Well, I guess I can stop obsessing and start:

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

"_Oh! It's on?"_

"_Yup. Were on, Mr. Lancer!" _Dash Baxter, holding a home video camera laughed at Mr. Lancer's turned back, a 'Kick Me' sign, in bold black letters. He'd placed it there himself, pretending to congratulate his obvious teacher.

"_Oh!" _he repeated again, flattening out his tiny black tie.

And the classroom now in front of him snickered loudly in the cameras lens. "_Oh hell..." _Dash said, looking grim and slapping his face. The camera bobbed, as if the holder had been tapping his face. And he had bee, very impatiently, but it had caught the unprepared teacher's attention.

"_Daniel, we are very sorry to hear that you are in the hospital and unable to join us for the past and next few weeks. Truly," _He bowed his bald head, the shine catching the sight of the camera's screen, "_This little video idea was put together by our own Paulina..." _

A wavy haired brunette popped her head in front of the camera and waved, "_Hey Danny!"_

It wasn't until then when she was pushed back down by an over jealous Dash, who sarcastically rolled his eyes at the teenagers behavior.

"_Well," _Lancer had smiled at his classes enthusiasm. Though he had never been able to control his fourth period language class. In fact, the fact that Dash himself had volunteered to hold the video camera himself had pleased him so much. It had in fact, made him think he had control. To bad the video had been a set-up, for the teenagers had another plan.

But, the video went on as Mr. Lancer continued, not only straightening out his tie again, but coughing repeatedly, "_We all miss you a lot."_

"_No one to beat after I fail..." _Dash muttered quietly.

"_We just wanted to say that it's not the same without you and that," _There had been quite an odd, long, pause before the nervous faced Lancer straightened out his tie for the last time and continued, the sincere apologetic smile wiping clean from his face, "_And give you the homework that you missed for the past week."_

And the camera had gone blank, completely black for a flicker of a second, when a perplexed faced Dash, holding the camera towards his face, smiled slyly. The few teenagers had been sitting in a tight, crammed circle in the janitors closet. Dash's smile widened as he looked to his right and his left, the two teenagers snickering loudly, "_Hell, that took hours."_

"_I hope you didn't buy Mr. Lancer's unprepared act."_

"_He wanted it to seem more like a home movie."_

"_He wanted to be an actor."_

"_LANCER? AN ACTOR? Don't kill me here!"_

Dash slapped Kwan in the back in the head quickly. Kwan, who shrieked and rubbed his head quietly, with only a couple moans, he shut himself up.

"_Besides me having to actually do takes on Lancer, it went alright, but that's not the point. The point is, this stupid video was the only way we could get the school's video camera, Fenton. So, here's the point."_

And Danny listened. So well, in fact, that he hadn't noticed Samantha Manson sneak slowly into the hospital room and lean her back on the door frame. She blew a string of black hair out of her eyes and moved her light eyes towards the television screen, catching the teenagers huddled in the dark closet in a circle.

But she watched as Danny, curiously.

"_The truth is, Danny." _The pretty brunette said, twirling her hair around one finger, "_We _need _you back!" _And she smiled, "_Really, really badly." _

It had been only then when she pulled a prepared and unwrapped bright red lollipop from behind her back and twirled it almost threateningly in her mouth, sliding it slyly over her fat lips.

"_EW, disgusting, Paulina!" _A second wavy hair teenage girl squealed, yanking the camera from Dash's strong hands, who struggled a little, still perplexed on Paulina's actions.

Even after the stronger Valerie Gray wriggled it out of his palms, he stared, open mouthed, at the seducing Paulina. He only paused to wipe a ounce of drool escaping from his jaw.

"_Truth be told, Paulina and the others are right, Danny," _She continued, "_We need you back, for a lot of reasons, but really–"_

"_ARG! Stupid Val! Let's get to the chase, Danny." _Paulina's seducing expression had disappeared and her face had been replaced by an angry, almost bitter expression. But it had no sooner appeared again as she shook her head and pulled the bright red colored lollipop from her back, "_Truth is, Danny," _She chuckled, high-pitched like as she firmly tugged the camera out of Valerie's palms. But Valerie hadn't given up to fast. It was only then when Paulina, still trying hard to stick her face in the screen and swaying back and forth from the camera movement, "_Come on, Val!" _It was only then when she'd tugged it out from her hands and gave it to Dash, who willingly took it due to the re-appearance of the lollipop, "_Okay, well the truth is, Danny," _she repeated, "_That ghost boy doesn't show up anymore now that your gone."_

"_And I think I'm going nuts!" _Dash had said, but he hadn't exactly been talking about the missing Danny Phantom.

"_Haha!" _Paulina laughed, "_We need him back, love." _

But Valerie rolled her eyes, "_Aside from the fact that my former friend has just made a point, I agree with her, sadly." _She scowled at her friend, who still played with the sucker, "_I need to have that annoying ghost back. He does always seem to be around when you are. Danny, we need you back. We miss the ghost boy," _She said sarcastically, for her fancy did not include the ghost in the slightest bit, "_And we miss you."_

And the her smile widened and then went out, like a flame, as she turned towards Paulina, heaving slowly, "_Paulina! Gosh dammit, quit it! Your making Dash give himself a—"_

It was then when an embarrassed Dash flickered off the camera.

The screen flickered along with the camera and the black and white had taken over the screen. The hospital television went blank as the hiding Sam, reached slowly for the remote. She grasped it quietly, flickering it off.

"They want the ghost boy, Tucker! What am I supposed to do?"

"Tucker?" She said, touching her chest, offended a little.

"Oh, um..."

"Sam." She corrected him.

"Oh. Hey."

But Sam slid towards his bed, "What were you saying about the ghost boy?" It was then when she remembered what Danny had muttered to himself after her embarrassing encounter with her aunt.

"Nothing." He lied, and Sam could swear she saw his nose grow.

"You said something..."

"Never mind it." He waved it away quickly. "My sister, Jazz, said she's coming to see me today," he continued, without luck of any change of expression. "In fact," He humored himself, repeating his sisters exact words, "She said exactly, '_Danny,'" _And he nervously laughed, tilting his head in a pathetic attempt to continue, "'_I'm coming to see you, okay? I need—"_

"You to be alone." A new voice boomed through the entire hospital room. It was a female voice, but nobody turned around to see the newcomer, "Entirely alone."

It was Jazz, who had noticed he brother mocking her. And it was only then when Danny blushed, spinning around slowly and greeting his sister, who smiled, as if she were in on the joke.

Jazz was pretty. Very pretty in fact. She had shining red hair that had grown longer than it had been when Sam had examined her portfolio in the hospital (she had been here a couple years ago after breaking her arm from God knows what, in fact, the whole family had seemed mysterious) Her eyes sparkled in the small light of the hospital and her teeth shined. Jazz settled herself in the room as she yanked off a beige sweater coat and tossed it on the tacky chair next to her.

Sam stared blankly at the girl's teeth. Last time she'd seen her, even if she'd been eleven at the time, Jazz had been dressed in full on braces. She had remember the teal brace bands from anywhere. But her new bright teeth disappeared as she laid her two eyes on her hospitalized brother.

Her lips looks cut up, marked from biting. She fumbled with her nubby fingernails, which were no longer long as Sam had last seen her. He eyes had seemed faded, as if they once had been bright with out any worry in the world. But she stood there, staring her brother down as if she knew something, shared something with her brother that know one else knew.

"Oh, _Danny!" _She squealed, running over to the plain hospital bed, "Oh, I'm so glad your okay!" But her smile faded, "_Are_ you okay?"

"_Umm_...well, I will be a little once you let me–breathe!" Her brother had mumbled under his breath to grasp some air.

"Oh," She blushed, tripping over her back legs and brushing off her teal skirt.

"You got a new outfit!" Danny exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah." She said, staring down at the skirt she had, flowing. But he smile faded, "I've had this outfit for weeks, Danny."

It was then when her eyes, even dead before, had died again.

"Are you okay, Danny?"

Sam backed up, catching her breath.

"_They want the ghost boy, Tucker! What am I supposed to do?" _

"_Tucker?" She said, touching her chest, offended a little._

"_Oh, um..."_

"_Sam." She corrected him. _

"_Oh. Hey."_

That's right.

He hadn't remembered.

Jazz, in an utter state of shock, backed into the wall behind her. She grabbed her younger brother's shoulders in despair, "Danny, you bought this for me. On my _sixteenth_ birthday!"

"Your sixteen? What happened to a sweet sixteen party, Jazz? Do you still want one?" Danny had looked confused, he pushed himself up from the hospital mattress.

"I _had _one, Danny!"

But his face remained blank.

"_Remember? _Danny, Scott and Annalisa? They were there and Annalisa, she, she was so close to finding out your...you know."

"BUT SHE DIDN'T, DID SHE?" He asked, his bottom lip quivering.

"It was the night that _this _happened to you, Danny! You don't remember?"She asked, her face in a panic. "You—"But she stopped cold, and as she turned around to face Sam, she swore she'd never seen a face that pale.

Jazz's face had become perfectly white, as if she'd been a ghost herself. Her hair, though it had seemed smooth and glossy only seconds before, became split and dull. "We need to be alone, hun."

"_Hun?" _Sam said, as if protecting Danny herself. Actually, she'd wanted in on what they were talking about. _It has something to do with that Danny Phantom, _she'd thought as she placed her hands gingerly on her hips. "I'm fourteen."

"Well, you need to leave, ms. Fourteen."

"I can't." Sam lied. "I'm a nurse in training."

"_Nurse in training?"_

"Yeah." Simple.

Jazz sighed, "Danny..what do you remember?"

But her brother wasn't the one that answered. Sam, stepping forwards, confidently, shut her eyes quietly, "He can't remember anything from when his accident."

"His accident?" Jazz asked, "She knows?"

"No." Danny shook his head, "I don't think." And he thickly scratched his raven hair.

Sam backed away mildly, "Know one knows. The hospital can't figure out what's wrong with him."

And Jazz spun around on her heels. She seemed to have no trust in the dark girl behind her. "Danny, what did you tell her?"

And her brother's face had crumpled in fear. His sick face reddened and he slid backwards on his bed. The look on his sister's face scared him and the lack of remembering had scared him. He flung his upper torso in front of him, facing the bed sheets. As he lay face down, bending his head towards his legs, stiffed tears mocked the two girls in the room. "I don't know. Jazz, I don't remember."

Sam watched as Jazz bit her lip nervously. She spun around, staring at the young teenager, wavering a finger, "Listen, girlie, Ms. Fourteen, I don't know _what _or _if _my brother told you–"

Sam held her hands in front of her face, curving slowly into a hospital cabinet, Danny's muffled cries sounding through the room, "He didn't tell me anything!"

But it was the shifting of her eyes that had doubted Jazz, "DON'T PLAY STUPID! YOU KNOW DANNY IS DANNY _PHANTOM!"_

The cries stopped.

Utter silence.

"_What?" _Came the stifled cry from the goth's mouth.

An Jazz, who had started a turn towards her brother's bed, spun around thickly. "And you don't even _think _of telling anybody th–"

"Danny _Fenton _is Danny _Phantom_?" Sam asked, yelling it mildly.

It had seemed a call to Tucker, when he instinctly ran, sliding into the room. "What? Who told you? How do you know?"

"You d-didn't?" Jazz stuttered.

And the scream came. Sam, clutching her face horribly, sprung from her spot leaning on the desk and out the door, leaving the horrified screams from Jazz and the yelling and strong crying of her baby brother.

* * *

**Candeh- **How is that for a memory? 

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Candeh- **Hey! I thought I could make another chapter quickly. I have a party on Friday! Wee! And at the moment I'm re-watching the last episode of Danny Phantom. Yup, you guessed it (or watched it) it's the Christmas one. I loved how each main character had a different holiday to celebrate. I.E.: Sam's family celebrating Hanukkah and Danny and Tucker both celebrated Christmas. The rhyming was clever too. I'm not sure any other cartoonist or writer has the nerve to make the whole entire episode rhyme like that! It was so _chill._

Anyways...since I can reply to you all on the little link below your name...I leave that for later and get on with the fanfiction.

HAHA...I was gonna rhyme...but I decided erm–no.

Oh, and if you all missed the new episode, I think you'd might like to know that it's on again on December 19, 2005!

Oh, and the new episode of Danny Phantom, "Secrect Weapons" was so great. What's you think?

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Every nurse wondered why room 316 had been bare. There were the loud jittering noises from the patient, who seemed to have birthed a paranoia over the opening of any door to his room. It had never, to his reassurance, been Sam, but his three most likely visitors; Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton. Sam, the gossipers in the hospital house seem to have noticed, had stayed far away from the room also. It had seemed to be her new trend, nevertheless, to peak through the window of the door, carefully each night.

But this time, though nobody had seen her, Sam had whipped a hanging rope oddly place somehow in her aunt's closet, around her waist and dangled herself freely from the ceiling. She had been, like every other day, wearing a camouflage colour of black, so it was hard to see her in the light of the room. The rope, admittingly, hurt her waist as it pushed hard on her stomach, but she ignored it as she lowered herself slowly into the room of Daniel Fenton.

"Ouch." She muttered thinkingly under her breath, cursing to herself as she let loose of her voice. None of the visitors; Tucker and Jazz, had heard her. Not, to her surprise, even had Danny, who lay upright. They sat in a sort of circle, as if back in the 1970's, lacking the appearance of the smoke pipe. But they're voice's rose and lowered, sounding like they had been on something.

"It was _you _fault, Jazz!" Tucker squealed. His voice only rose at the sound of his friend's sister's name, who, in accusing, winced at the sound of tone he had used to say her name.

"Me?" She asked, but she silenced, sending her head down. This hadn't been the only night the three had joined together, and Sam had wondered why they had chose this night, of all, to talk about what had happened. Sam, for one, after thinking long and hard about it, had decided she didn't believe Jazz and the other's story anyways, but the more they met she had become more and more curious.

"Yes," Tucker said, prying at his fingernails, he seemed to be unmoved at the way he had been talking to his elder, but the sixteen-year-old had seemed taken aback by it, he back arched and unmoving.

She merely tilted and lifted her head sideways towards her brother, who hadn't said a word. He, in fact, and Sam had noticed, had never said a word in the many times they had met together. She had rolled her eyes at his foolish sister, in hope of a few words.

The other two had stared blankly into each other's eyes. Danny, in fact, had said nothing since his last time seeing Sam. "Yeah," Jazz said, in an annoying way, "Um...anything else?"

Tucker had seemed it to be the time to blame again, "Hmm..the fact that Sam know or _might not _know about Danny!" He tossed his arms in the air so high it had knocked off his hood, which he reassembled quickly.

Jazz puffed her red hair out of her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry, Danny, really."

But her brother seemed to ignore her as she poked her head under the covers. His face was turned over, facing the white sheets on the hospital bed. There had come no answer so she continued quietly, "When are they going to be here?"

"Who?" Tucker sighed, he had known exactly who, but he decided to try to bring his friend in the conversation.

"The others!" Jazz said, lacking their names. But Tucker had seemed to remain confused. Jazz sighed continuing, "When I was a freshman, I was never was late! NEVER! I always made sure–"

"Jazz," Tucker rolled his eyes, "Your never late...not even still." It was at this that the red haired Jazz smiled.

"I'm serious!" Tucker creaked as he lay down on his friend's mattress, his arm aching from holding himself up, "It's a disease, I swear."

But the older sister took it seriously, and reaching for her medical book on the counter, she sighed, "Is there really?"

"No." His eyes seemed to slow as if he ran them up and down the girl confused. He sighed, shaking his head touchingly as if to tell her she was over up tight. "There isn't it was a joke."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Tucker rolled his eyes, the confusion still on the girl's face.

Jazz opened her mouth, but it was abruptly stopped bu the creaking of the hospital door.

The door seemed to creek open as a high pitched boy's voice suddenly filled the room, "Okay. Nurse Jillian." It was unrecognizably to Sam, who, had heard the voice only days before, but she lacked memory of it. "Damn," the voice continued and a large shadow was th first that cam into view, "She freaking hot!"

Jazz sighed, yanking her hair out of the teal head band and smiling sadly at the boy of the door, tilted her head slowly at the ground, "Dash, the door is still open."

It had been at this exact moment when the nurse, Jillian, who yanked her hand away from her other one, pulled the door to a slamming shut. The others, behind the sullen football player, snickered slowly, but the air had not been full of joy.

It had been just then when Sam's rope holding her from the ground snapped, her aunt's tight bounded braid letting her loose. She fell for what seemed like hours as she braced herself for when she finally hit the cold, hard tiling.

"Who the hell are you?" Another high-pitched voice said, but this time it had belonged to a girl. She was pretty, her long hair blackened, though it was clearly brunette.

But Sam stood up, brushing off her plaid skirt, "I'm erm–Sam."

"Sam?" A wavy haired girl asked, she was wearing yellow and orange, bright and colourful, but he expression wasn't. "Like? Some singer?"

"Singer?" It was Tucker who laughed, "Try Nurse in Training."

Sam's brow furrowed, "You say it like it's a _horrible_ thing!"

"And it isn't?" It was the first wavy-haired girl, her face close to Sam's, and her foot out a mile beside her, "It _is _a horrible thing, Samantha."

"Sam." It was both Sam and Tucker who corrected her.

"Whatever." She sighed, ignoring Jazz's also."Sp, are they're like more of you that are going to come falling from the ceiling?" She stared up at the tiling blankly.

Sam noticed the look in her face, even though it had not been cruel, she could see right through the plastered face, "Watch out, there might as well be."

It was only Tucker who smiled, getting the small joke. Sam heard his laughs, and she smiled at her new friend.

"So, what are you doing up there?" Jazz's sullen voice came, she picked up her hair from her shoulder and puffed a red piece of hair from her face as she had millions of times. She wore no confused expression, but she stared Sam down like a bad homework paper.

But Sam only coughed, her black hair falling hard in front of her face, "Um...I was cleaning out the pipes." It had been to her dismay that the teenagers in the room snickered, their smiles broadening, "I wasn't spying on you, if that's what your suggesting."

"No." Said Tucker, his smile widening quickly, "But I have an idea at what you might be doing."

Sam had ignored Tucker being perverted and she tossed him a nasty look that made his expression bigger. He tucked his hands in a fold and looked blankly at the sheet next to him. It was only then when his chilled, blue lips shivered and flipped over, frowning slowly at the silence of his friend.

"Well," Jazz sighed, loosening her grip from Danny's shoulder too, "What are_ you_ all doing here?" She bloody well knew the answer, but she again. Had wanted a conversation.

"To pick up my homework!" Dash lied, yanking the pile of papers off the tiled desk next to Danny's bed. "And," he said, as Paulina nudged his ribs hard, "To get Danny back to school."

"Why do you want that?" Sam asked, ignoring Tucker's panicked looks, but the others had repeated that they had wanted the ghost boy back, but Sam rolled her eyes, "I guess you've all got them confused."

Jazz gasped, breaking the sudden silence as she checked her golden watch, it had been given to her for her sixteenth birthday, "Oh my Gosh!" The others switched their gaze, "It's 11 o'clock! You guys had to be late." She rolled to teal-green eyes at the teenagers before her. "Next time you want to pick up your homework, which, by the way is unfinished," She laughed at the horrified look on the football player's face, "Hah!" But she continued, "You need to get here earlier...maybe a couple three hours earlier, okay?"

It was then when she picked up her bright light purple nap sack and headed for the door, she turned towards the bed in front of her now and blew a kiss high in the air, "Night, Danny."

There came no response.

But his older sister left with a stuck cry as she slammed the door silently closed.

The others wore dazed looks to match Jazz's last look, but they picked the white covers from Danny's head and lifting him up by the arm pits, Dash smirked in his sullen face, "Don't look to good, Fenton." It was clear that his sister was gone and that had meant uno protection.

Little had they known...

Danny didn't say anything. His eyes were glazed and he looked as if he'd been sullen for a week, which, no denying he had been. But at the sight of Sam, he snapped his head in her direction, "Whoa." He said under his breath, "I thought you might have died."

"Me?"Sam asked, pointing towards her chest. She had known they hadn't seen each other in a while...

"Yea." It was Tucker who answered, but he silenced himself at the look she had given him.

"Why me?" Sam asked, getting the point, "I'm not the only one who thinks you've gone completely nuts."

"Pfft." Danny came, it had been the first time he'd talked in a while, but at this he regained a self load of confidence. His anger towards the girl had been obvious, and the others stood confused, "I'm not the one who sleeps with Nurse Jillian." He said, meaning for it to come out as he'd said it.

"Lucky." It was Dash, but she stared at the too.

And Sam's face reddened. "It is _none _of your business what goes on in my personal life, _Daniel_." She placed her hands on her two hips, "Are you mad because I've been ignoring you, or something?"

Danny lowered a brow, "Why would I think...what...what would I..." He seamed confused at what to think and his two blue eyes, that flashed green at the shot of anger, moved towards the others who has backed towards the door.

"Hah!" It was Sam's turn to laugh, "I'm not the one with the constant seizures!" She said, placing her hands off her hips, "And whispering, '_Paulina' _in my sleep!"

Danny blushed, "I never–"

"Paulina?" The pretty girl asked, pointing to her chest, "Gross!" It was the other's turn to laugh, and they did, heads back. It seemed to really have caught Danny, who threw himself underneath the covers, hiding from the rest of them.

Sam could swear she head his voice choke as he muttered to himself, "Don't say anything, Danny, be the better person."

But before she could reply again, it was Dash who had done anyways, "Paulina?" He smoothed back his hair and lunged again for the covers, "Don't be messing with my girl."

"_Your girl_?" It was the girl in yellow, but Sam had glanced over her tag. Valerie, was who it was. And she tapped her small feet, "Whoa...I haven't heard that one since my mum and dad's highschool video tapes."

Dash embarrassedly puffed. He had heard enough from their extra spare here since the beginning of the year. She had been nagging on them since they had ditched her for their first concert. It hadn't been their fault that she had to sell hers. It honestly hadn't, but what he hadn't realized was what she'd been doing while they sat at the concert, listening unknowingly to the concert."I guess were leaving then." Dash sighed, with a quick glance towards Sam.

"Pfft." Paulina snickered, leaning towards Danny as if she hadn't just called him 'gross', her breath stung to Danny's eyes through under the covers as if she had been miserable with out her dear ghost-boy. But this time, even at the presence of Paulina, Danny hadn't budged. Nor, as a matter of fact, had he bothered to answer her when she said, "Danny? You understand us right? The ghost boy," Cough, "Danny _Phantom _needs to come back."

"OKAY!" It was Valerie's turn to speak again, "I think he gets it." She spun around on her thick heels and waved Danny a good bye from under the covers, "See ya, Danny."

Dash sighed, "Fenton," was all he said as a good bye like they had not known each other for years. But he spun around with his friend and went for the room door.

Paulina, on the other hand, stare down at the lump of covers in front of her. She didn't dare to move, but her left hand remained over her heart, as if she were pledging to her friend under there, "Danny." She whispered, rooted in her spot, pleadingly. But then, as he eyes shot downwards, she headed for the door, "_Adios _Danny."

It was the second that Paulina had left, still muttering under her breath, that Sam leaned closer to the hospital's patient. She had known the boy since he had arrived here two months ago and still no improvement.

The covers rushed, for the eighth week in a row, Danny poked his head from under the covers and stuck his head in the trash can below his hospital bed. It hadn't bothered Sam, for the eighth week in a row, as she covered her ears to the sound of his sick. But she winced as he shoved his head lower in the can, as if embarrassed in front of her.

For the eighth week in a row, she watched as Danny pretended not to have a headache, but he wiped his mouth quickly with his dark pink pajama sleeve and shut his eyes. Thankfully, for the eight week in a row, it hadn't been as bad and he turned his blue eyes towards Sam. "Why did you _say _that to them?" His eyes seemed to quiver.

"Say what?"

But Danny stayed silent as he looked, sorry for himself, at the ground. She had known what he meant, but she tried hard to ignore the question. It had been, for the eight Friday in a row, when she looked into his eyes and saw his fear, that she answered, staring at the tile along with him, "You...y-you started it!" It was elementary, but he still stared downwards, ignoring her eyes.

"I started it?" He asked, lifting his head slowly up from the ground, Sam could tell his headache was still there, but she said nothing to him about it.

"Yea. You 'thought I died.'"

"Honestly!" Danny said, his eyes flashed green and went back to light blue, "You've been ignoring me!"

It was at this point when Tucker, who had remained silent, left the room.

"You're crazy. Honestly, you are." Sam said, lifting a needle threateningly at the boy, "You think your...Danny..._Phantom!" _

It had been just then when she noticed his eyes, flickering at rage, turned green again, "Do you want me to prove it to you?"

She nodded.

And it was just then, with a quick flip of his wrists, that the boy had whipped off th tubes on his arms. He jumped, staggeringly off his bed like he were a drunk. And half of him had been, for he had been drugged this morning as part of the treatment. Sam had wondered if this were the regular Danny acting or the drugged one.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He waved it away as he moped towards the light switch, "Just trust me."

And there they stood in pure silence. The darkness swallowing the two teenagers as one. The hospital lights, Sam noticed, must have been recently repaired as they had not flicked, showing no sign of light. It wasn't until a scream entered the room, that she backed her self into a corner, "I'm going ghost!" She heard Danny yell and she tripped, backwards, over a overturned chair.

"What are you doing?"

It was just then, when trough the darkness, two glowing green eyes popped open and stared at her. The only light in the room.

"Danny?" Sam said, yanking out the sharp needle again. "You need to go back in bed now."

Hot breath flew in her nose, "Not until you _believe _me." He said and, with out knowing, Sam lunged forwards, plunging the needle harshly into his skin.

* * *

**Candeh- **Only a few more chapters left and I'm so sorry for the long wait. It's been since the first of December. I don't know if that counts as crazy long, but I apologize.

Um...there's only a few chapters left. I'm thinking about two more. I can give you a sneak peak though for the second-o-last one:

_Chapter 7:_

_With a heave of hot breath, Sam jumped to her feet. The patient's _body _slumped and passed out over her chest. She lightly heaved him off herself and speed loudly towards the light switch._

_It had been, as she braced herself for her friend's body over the tile, a long time until the lights_ _flickered on and brightened up the room she stood in._

_There lay, to her astonishment, lay the infamous Danny Phantom, face down. He had the same body type as her close friend, Danny Fenton, but his hair was snow and white, no longer black. It was, with no doubt, Danny Fenton, she noticed, as the hospital dress had remained over his black spandex, but, as she kneeled down nervously, she spun his face around towards her with her careful hands._

_She stared blankly at the face, hurt and scared. In her arms, lay both Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. It made her shiver and just as she started to bawl, the limp body in her hands started to shake. _

"_Seizure!" Cried Sam, hopeful to get the attention of an outside nurse working there. "Code 167! We need a doctor in room 316!"_

_Silence. _

_Absolute silence._

_It wasn't until two blue rings formed around Danny's waist that the changed back to Danny Fenton_ _draped in the hospital dress, that a huge of wind flew thickly in the room. A shadow over stood Sam, who thickly spun around._

"_So, young Daniel messed up, as I thought." It was a tall figure, dressed in a white tux. The ghost had black hair, flipped out like two devils ears. _

"_Who are you?"_

"_Plasimus." Cried the ghost lamely, "Mind if I borrow this?" He asked, with a little chuckle, as he lifted Danny out of her hands._

_And as Danny was quickly lifted from her hands both the ghosts disappeared, leaving Sam alone in the darkness as the newly repaired lights gave way and flickered out. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Candeh- **Well, I thought I'd get this chapter done so this story completed! I hope the last chapter was enjoyable for you all. But on the page it seemed really, really short when it was, in fact, like ten pages. Anyways, again, they have this spiff new reply button next to all you r reviews. So, thanks to the handy little button, I don't need to reply to you all here! YAY HOORAY!

But, nevertheless, I can continue...

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Sam held her breath. The darkness had swallowed them both slowly and she stood, hunched over the ground delicately. The boy's body below her seemed to move stilly. It cooly moved up and down over undraped breathing.

It was then, with a star that she threw herself down and the body, which belonged to her friend, had slumped itself over her body too.

With a heave of hot breath, Sam jumped to her feet. The patient's body slumped and passed out over her chest. She lightly heaved him off herself and speed loudly towards the light switch.

It had been, as she braced herself for her friend's body over the tile, a long time until the lights flickered on and brightened up the room she stood in.

There lay, to her astonishment, lay the infamous Danny Phantom, face down. He had the same body type as her close friend, Danny Fenton, but his hair was snow and white, no longer black. It was, with no doubt, Danny Fenton, she noticed, as the hospital dress had remained over his black spandex, but, as she kneeled down nervously, she spun his face around towards her with her careful hands.

She stared blankly at the face, hurt and scared. In her arms, lay both Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. It made her shiver and just as she started to bawl, the limp body in her hands started to shake.

"Seizure!" Cried Sam, hopeful to get the attention of an outside nurse working there. "Code 167! We need a doctor in room 316!"

Silence.

Absolute silence.

It wasn't until two blue rings formed around Danny's waist that the changed back to Danny Fenton draped in the hospital dress, that a huge of wind flew thickly in the room. A shadow over stood Sam, who thickly spun around.

"So, young Daniel messed up, as I thought." It was a tall figure, dressed in a white tux. The ghost had black hair, flipped out like two devils ears.

"Who are you?"

"Plasimus." Cried the ghost lamely, "Mind if I borrow this?" He asked, with a little chuckle, as he lifted Danny out of her hands.

And as Danny was quickly lifted from her hands both the ghosts disappeared, leaving Sam alone in the darkness as the newly repaired lights gave way and flickered out.

Danny's eyes opened, he was only half awake, nevertheless, but he remained able to see in front of his face, though it was blurred and watery. In front of his eyes, but not close enough to see clearly, was a white haired man, the back of his long white maine was wrapped tightly in a pony-tail that stood still in the harsh overbearing wind.

"Don't bother." The man said, the voice recognizable. But the sound only continued when he watched Danny's hands fly up and spring to his eyes, in attempt to desperately clear his blurry vision, "It's the drug." He informed the boy.

But Danny had no intention in listening for his hands circled two big bright blue eyes in attempt. It hadn't helped, as the figure had warned him patiently. The man, though still standing still with his hands wrapped around his back, smiled down at Danny, seeming all the more excited to see the teenager suffering. Danny extended two arms to reach in front of his face.

Nothing. He had felt the harsh cold wind ahead of him. It hadn't been until the figure stepped forwards in arms reach that the blind boy felt his face. "Vlad?" Danny asked, sensing the face lines.

And Danny, with his hands, felt the lines loosen. He had frowned, "What makes you so sure, Daniel?"

_Besides the fact that you called me 'Daniel'_, Danny thought quickly, he smiled before he answered with a stiffed laugh, "Your wrinkles give it away." He smiled at the fact to make his old enemy down feeling, but the face was pulled away from his hands.

"Honestly, Daniel, you've decided to make jokes at this moment?"

"What's so particular about _this moment?" _

When Vlad didn't answer, Danny quieted. He suddenly noticed the wind in the figure ahead of him and his raven hair rushed by his forehead. "Wait, what happened to the mattress?" His had touched the cold cement he was laying down on and the, as instinct, flew to his waist. The tight black spandex ran down his hands as he felt it on his body.

"The mattress is back at _Amity Hospital." _Vlad answered, tilting his head back. The long little white pony tail in the back had just picked up in the wind, "Where you should be, Daniel." He ignored the sputtered stuttering from his opponent, "Honestly, you can't check _yourself _out of the hospital." His pale arm flew up to the shocked teenagers forehead, "Aw, you don't feel to well."

Danny scratched his forehead, "I don't?" For a second he had felt a sudden amnesia towards where he'd been before he woke up, but Vlad nodded.

"Nope. Daniel, you feel absolutely _horrible!" _He pressed down hard on the young boy's forehead with a chuckle. It had been just then when the familiar pain came to his body. He winced and shriveled from his position back to the cold cement.

For being blind, Danny pushed himself up with a half gained strength. He started in a jog, with out gain of his sight and stopped abruptly at God knows where, "Where does this end?" He asked himself, hoping to bump himself into a wall so he could tell where he was; he had the neighborhood almost memorized. If he could find a wall, a ledge, he could guide _himself _home.

But Danny extended another foot forwards in attempt to keep going, a blind man without his dog. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Vlad said quickly, his eyebrows raised. He seemed scared, not wanting, for Danny to take the extra step. His breath was quick, tough and raw, "Don't take the step!"

"Why?" Danny aid, spinning around to the figure's dark blur, "It's the hospital, isn't it? I'm right where I want to be..."

"Or," Vlad said, quicker than normal and the last statement, "It right where you _don't _want to be." He continued as Danny took the extra step, only to be greeted by a whip of hard stale air.

It was then when the boy's vision broadened. He saw it; below him, the entire town staring up, their eyes mocking and fearful at most. They were huddled around police cars, who in tall voices, yelled up to the two ghosts, "Get down and no one will get..." Hurt? Killed?

"Where are we?" Danny asked, staring down at the perfect vision below him.

"The top of your hospital. And I wouldn't take that extra step." He said, pushing a tiny red button on the top of a electric hand-held box as, for the second he did this Danny Phantom had turned back to helpless Danny Fenton, wobbling his way to stay atop the hospital roof.

"How the _hell_," He said, still wobbling back and forth to steady himself on the ledge, "did I get on top of the roof?"

"Well," Said the ghost with a snicker towards the absence of a certain goth girl below them, "Samantha Manson is very handy with the needles." The cut on his forearm started to throb, "These things aren't very present, Daniel."

_Throb._

"_Hm..._I'd figured that."

"Well," Vlad said, the heat in his mind rising. He had taken notice of Danny's hospital dress and cringed, "How cute." It had been a joke, for they had always talked first before anything.

Danny's eyes shallowed as he reached behind him closing the back tighter, but he remained silent.

"Okay, now, shall we get started?"

"Get started?"

"There's an audience, Daniel." He moved his eyes towards the people below him, "They all want an encore."

"Encore?"

"Yeah. See, the show," He said with a little laugh, "was bringing you up here. It brought a lot of people out." He sighed, "Danny Fenton...I mean, _Phantom_ is finally taking his _downfall." _He snickered slowly, "But, seeing as it is, nevertheless, it isn't very fair, now is it?" He asked, shrugging at Danny's human appearance. And, noticing the grim glance at himself, Vlad pushed the red button with a sigh for an absent answer from the teenager.

Danny Fenton stepped forwards more on the ledge of the hospital ceiling to balance himself as two familiar blue rings expanded and grew around his tiny waist. His raven black hair had turned a snowy white shade of white and his two light blue eyes flickered bright green and stayed. He wore no longer the lime green hospital gown, flowing and covered in stuff, but the pair of shiny black spandex remained on his body.

He struggled to get to his feet, but in an instant, he regained some of his lost strength. With a leap, he lunged at Vlad's fingers and pried the silver gleaming remote for his fingers. He stared at the machine questionably.

"What _is _this?"

Vlad's face cringed slightly and he leaned his body towards Danny, his hot breath in the boy's face, "I wouldn't play with it if I were you..." He blinked, '"It's not a toy."

"It's not?" Danny mimicked the man's blinking as he scratched his head, "You seem to think it is," He said, waving the machine in the air, "You _play _with this a lot."

Vlad's face fell as if he were hiding something, "Your fourteen, you talk like _that_?"

Danny snickered as he held the remote far away from his body, "I'm not sure I want to touch this."

Vlad rolled his red eyes, "Your _father _must teach you that..." He muttered to himself, and in the instant, thought up a plan, "But as I said, it's only a_ toy_." It was, at this time, when he pronounced the word differently

It was at this moment, forgetting his ill feelings, that Danny chucked the remote high off the building and sent it falling thickly to the ground. It had missed the people standing below, but touched the rims of their shoes, sending the remote in tiny pieces. Vlad laughed, "Thank you, Daniel." He threw back his head.

"Welcome?"

It was just then when he felt a pain to his stomach and a hard migraine hit the inside of his head hard. "You?" He had managed to question the glowing man who laughed meanly.

"Well, _you _know." He added simply. "Like I said," He cackled as Danny clutched his stomach wirily, "It's not a toy."

* * *

**Candeh- **Two more chapters to go! Read and review! Fwwwee! 


End file.
